So I Wait
by Hermetic
Summary: If one thing could be said about the current situation you found yourself in at this exact moment it would be when it rains it pours, literally. This could be since it was in fact a down pour that seemed to have to intention of letting up anytime soon, or the reality that you were currently being pursued by a malevolent 3,000 year old spirit.


Disclaimer: I do not own in any way, shape, or form Yu-Gi-Oh, nor am I making any profit from this. Also, the lyrics are from Crosses- This is a Trick. Check it out!

 _Something's changed in your face I noticed_

 _A different sparkle in those crazy eyes_

 _Your unmistakable charade I know it_

 _Always tricks me every time._

If one thing could be said about the current situation you found yourself in at this exact moment it would be when it rains it pours, literally. This could be since it was in fact a down pour that seemed to have to intention of letting up anytime soon, or the reality that you were currently being pursued by a malevolent 3,000 year old spirit. How exactly you wound up in this predicament the thanks laid with no other than your recent friends.

Coming to a whole other country in the middle of a school year wasn't exactly ideal, but was a common occurrence considering your father was a sought after engineer. To be more precise the man was a damn genius when it came to holographic technology. This in turn meant companies such as Kaiba Corp would send out contracts to him quite regularly for his assistance. Which meant your overly vibrant self would be relocated from your residence with your Aunt, to the lovely bustling city of Domino.

Luckily for you, since your father was a well paid man language lessons had been a common occurrence for you from a tender age. Travel was common as well so said languages learned were more often than not put into actual practice. You resided but a mere few blocks from the school you would be attending, Domino High. Very original name for such a place. To say you were ecstatic would be utterly misinformed.

Your first day was spent quietly to yourself not really taking notice of much more than wind rustling the trees outside your classroom's window. Then it was yet early Spring and leaves had not fully bloomed. After your first day you had a head on collision with a very intriguing short boy with the strangest tricolor hair you have ever witnessed. This is how you met Yugi and gang as you so fondly referred to them.

The more time that was spent with your new friends the more you realized there was a whole other side to Duel Monster. Never in all your young years had you expected a card game to have been in actual dealings over 3,000 years ago. Yugi with his millennium puzzle and the resident residing inside had shocked you to say the least. Still it would be hard not to notice since his voice dropped to a low you don't even think Honda could imitate if he tried.

Running with your rag tag group of friends had you meet the ever so soft spoken, Ryou Bakura. Who was in possession of another millennium item to your pleasant surprise, a very intriguing ring like necklace. Of course your inquisitive nature you suspected there must have been another spirit residing in his item as well.

When you questioned Yugi about it one day a solemn look passed over the bright eyed and bushy tailed expression of your short friend. He mentioned a few encounters with the spirit that would take possession of gentle Ryou and how truly scary the being could be. This was something you could hardly believe considering the interactions with Ryou so far have all been extremely pleasant. He had never once given any indication that he was even possessed by the ring.

Your total ignorance is what got you in the position of running down back streets and fleeing into an alley to attempt to lose your current pursuer. Bracing yourself against a dumpster to try and regain your breath you looked to the entrance of the alley you sprinted down. A cold chill not due to the rain ran down your spine. There at the mouth stood Ryou with a glint in his eyes you had never seen before. Brown eyes were never supposed to look so sharp, yet glaring in your general direction were a pair.

You quickly ducked behind the dumpster fitting yourself as tightly as humanly possible into the corner of it praying that this thing would not find you. Seconds passed and all you could make out was the constant hiss of the rain. Minutes passed and you couldn't make out a shadow approaching or any noise for that matter. Very slowly you stood and peeked around the dumpster to glance towards the opening of the alley way. It was empty to your great relief. Looking both ways you made your way to the opening hoping to flee to a safe place. Going home seemed like a bad idea considering you were currently alone there. That left either Yugi's home or Anzu. Both of which were in the opposite direction you had ran.

Night was falling fast so you would have to sprint to whichever home you decided would make the best choice. Cautiously you came to the entrance looking left and seeing no form then as you went to look right your body instantly froze.

 _A million tears, a trillion times_

 _I've seen that glaze and glitch in your eyes._

A pair of almost entirely black eyes were cutting through your very being. A pitiful noise left your lips as the owner of the eyes lunged and toppled you to the ground. Feeling your head smack the asphalt and hearing a nauseating crack left you dazed. Trying to not let your vision go black you vigorously shook your head. One thing you could make out was you were being dragged back into the alley way by the thing currently in control of Ryou's body. Panic rose in your gut, you began to flail trying to break your captured wrist from the iron grip on them.

Instantaneously you were thrown against the concrete wall with a sickening thud a cold hand clasped over your mouth. There once again were the piercing eyes assessing your features. Your breaths came out short through your nose on the brink of hyperventilating.

This being had a knee placed between the junction of your legs lifting you off the ground and your wrist clasped above your head. Your pupils where down to pinpricks induced by the dread curling in your gut.

A feral smirk played over Ryou's face. His hand still clamped around your mouth didn't allow you to speak. A small hiccup did make it pass the offending hand as tears began to leak from your eyes. Never before have you felt so defenseless, like a mouse captured by the big bad cat. He merely stared at your eyes watching the emotions play across them with that mocking smirk still in place. Your body began to shake not only due to the fear eating at you, but the rain was finally chilling you to the bone.

He noticed and quirked a brow at your trembling body still not breaking eye contact. Another harsh shudder had you closing your eyes to try and block out the overwhelming feeling rising up to your throat. In a strange way you were glad his hand was secured over your mouth. Surely a loud sob would have been brought forth otherwise. Opening your eyes once more a neutral look descended on his face. Minutes passed and he merely kept you braced against the wall.

Getting your breathing to calm down you began to relax some bracing your total weight on his thigh wedged between your legs. You didn't break eye contact with him once just studying his cold eyes. Admitting to yourself you considered Ryou attractive with his unnaturally white colored hair and contrasting chocolate brown eyes. This man standing in front of you wasn't Ryou though, he was something else entirely. Somehow his features had grown sharper and his usual warm eyes had such a hard glint to them it made you shudder for a unknown reason.

Two breaths escaped you when all of a sudden the hand clamped over your mouth began to trace slowly down your face. A slight gasp escaped your lips from the sudden contact your brows furrowed in confusion. Glancing at his expression he still had the neutral mask in place. You stayed still your curiosity getting the best of you. Once the hand traced down to your collarbone he suddenly stopped the warmth seeping into your chilled skin. Licking your lips you gazed back up at him his expression held a strange glint in his eyes. It wasn't the anger you had first witness nor the cool disinterest he had held moments ago.

He stared intently into your gaze then slowly lowered them to your lips you realized he was looking at them like he would devour you whole. In the pit of your stomach a tight knot formed and your breath hitched. He took notice and a self satisfied smirk broke over his face. A slight low chuckle fell from his lips as he began to trace lower with his hand brushing it along the outside of your breast. A flush took over your cheeks and you spoke for the first time since this whole strange encounter began. "Ryou...wha-", you weren't able to finish as he began to palm your left breast.

His eyes were intently gazing back into yours. "Bakura." his low tenor vocalized. It took a few seconds for you to notice he even spoke. The palming had turned into a grasping motion and your breathing became unsteady. "Ryou..I don't..", you speech was broken again as he gave a rather hard squeeze. His eyes narrowed at you a slight frown formed on his lips. "Just Bakura.", he reiterated. A breathless whimper escaped you. Biting your lower lip and shutting your eyes you spoke softly, "Bakura.."

A hunger entered his dark eyes and his body pushed up against yours smashing you further into the cold wall. A haze fell over your sense something warm began to form in your lower regions. Your throat went dry as his lips descended to the junction where neck met shoulder and a sharp pain had you stiffening. His teeth sank into the tender flesh breaking skin making you give a silent cry.

 _This is a trick_

 _Hello, Hello, I know_

 _What this really is_

 _I know hello, hello, hello_

His hands released your wrist and both his hands came to grip your hips without a trace of gentle touch. The warm tongue now running over the bite he had placed on you made you shudder involuntarily. You placed your hands tentatively on his shoulders gripping them as a breathless moan left you as he continued his work on your collar bone. Bakura paid you no mind gripping his shoulders pulling him tighter to your body. You felt your feet touch the ground as his leg left the junction of yours.

Breathing heavily you meet his feral gaze taking notice of the sharp canines he flashed as a low hum left his throat. He considered your flushed face and shaking wet body his hands squeezing your hips tighter. Swallowing the recent formed lump you stood on the balls of your feet wanting to taste him. Bakura made no motion to meet you he stood still gauging if you would truly try. Closing your eyes you moved one hand to fist at the back of his head into his drenched locks. Your lips descended on his a small amount of fear still lingered at the back of your mind as you planted a gentle kiss. He didn't kiss you back as you licked his lower lip and no move was made from him a feeling of doubt entered your mind.

Pulling back you were about to lean against the wall when in a flurry he was on you like a rabid dog. The kiss was not gentle by any means it was as if he truly did intend to eat you alive. A moan passed into the sloppy kiss, he took advantage and forced his tongue into your mouth. Exploring all you had to offer his hands moved back to both your breast and he gave a forceful squeeze to both. Breaking the kiss he began to pepper your collarbone with sharp nips. You gripped his hair tightly pulling on the stands roughly a low growl escaped his lips. In an instant your feet left the ground once more and he had you lined up with his hips.

A grunt left you as you instinctively wrapped you legs around his narrow hips for better purchase. You felt a bulge pushing against your nether regions and reality hit you in that exact moment. Bakura took to notice of you instantly freezing up in his grasp and a low rumble escaped him. He thrust his hips forward rubbing up against you in a delicious friction that had you pushing back to grind against him. He made his way back to your lips and kissed you greedily both hands clutching your ass. Bakura rolled his hips in a steady rhythm brushing his pulsating bulge into your warmth. Breaking the kiss he merely observed your expression as you let out wanton mewls and quiet moans.

His pupils had dilated making any molten brown disappear into nothing but solid black. You placed your hands around his neck trying to pull him in for another heated kiss, he didn't budge. Instead he increased his pace slamming you back against the wall pulling you flush against him. Crying out you felt heat build in the lowest part of you as his grinding became frenzied. Bakura's hand ripped open your shirt his mouth going to the tops of your breast nipping and biting with a vigor. A wail left your lips as he bit down rather hard and angled his hips up more as his shaft hit a particular spot that had you seeing stars.

 _What's the matter with this transformation?_

 _What you've been practicing for days and nights._

 _While I'm watching this creation of this_

 _Awful creature no one likes._

Bakura let out a guttural groan as you met each of his thrust wanting to keep the senseless rutting going. Digging your nails into his neck you hid your face into his shoulder. His pace didn't cease, an immense tingling began to form. You could only concentrate on this strange and pleasurable sensation. His shaft rubbing against your clit had you withering, chafing the soft skin of your back against the solid wall. Then a violent flash of heat swept over your very being. The tingling turned into a over powering tidal wave of searing molten lava pooling in your lower stomach. Your eyes saw nothing but white, all noise ceased as you body rocked with the overpowering sensations.

Bakura felt your body shudder violently against him as you cried out into the alley. He ceased his grinding still holding you up as you went lax in his arms. Your eyes slowly adjusted back to your surroundings. You removed your head from his shoulder and leaned it back against the awaiting wall. Erratic breaths left you as you met his amused eyes and a smug grin. Your face turned a pink shade from what just had transpired and the fact you could still feel his hard on.

Moving away from the wall Bakura abruptly dropped his hands that had been supporting you. A shocked gasp left you as you attempted to stand on very unsteady legs bracing yourself on the wall. Bakura's grin spread even wider at your trembling state and a harsh bark of laughter left him. You looked down to the ground utterly humiliated by his apparent glee. All went quiet after his laughing fit. The rain muted your heaving breaths as you glared holes into the ground.

You tensed when you felt a large hand rake through your hair. Hesitantly you glanced back up at Bakura. A slight twitch of his lips let you know he still found something about this predicament amusing. You did take notice that bulge was softening in his form fitting jeans. He leaned down to your level studying your appearance his hand now back at his side. Bakura stood at his full height pausing to give you one last glance then turned on his heel and began to walk back to the mouth of the alley. Your legs had stopped shaking and you pushed off the wall.

You began to follow after him not really knowing what to say or if you should even attempt to follow the man. He stopped and looked briefly over his shoulder at you. Wrapping your arms around yourself you paused to see if he would just start walking again. "I suggest you go home woman." He intoned. You let out a shaky breath and gave him your name just as he did to you. Bakura let out a scoff, but turned to face you once more. He sized you up with a rather inquisitive gleam to his eyes. A moment of silence passed between you two.

Bakura inclined his head at you and spoke, "Until next time." A carnal desire flashed across his features as he once more turned and left into the night. You stood dumbfounded for a minute, he would be back? You couldn't help the shiver that ran down to your very core. Then it was something you would look forward to, hoping it wasn't to far off.

 _I'm so excited I can hardly take it._

 **Author's notes: Soooo haven't written in like six years...I hope for what this is it was enjoyable. Big Yami Bakura fan over here and what better way to hop back in then senseless sexy time? Also, I apologize for grammatical errors. Hopefully it didn't burn your eyes to much.** **I am always open to constructive criticism! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
